Heart To Heart
by BlueSecretLove
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. Big or small. ""They just want to be accepted for who they are." "YOHOHOHOHO!" "You have been watching ONE PIECE lately, haven't you?"


They have something to protect,

Something they must protect,

That's why they went into different paths to achieve that power.

* * *

.:He Protected Her By Leaving Her To Train With One Of The Legendary Sannins:.

_**.:In Order To Have That Ultimate Power To Protect Her, He Betrayed Her:.**_

.:He swore on his Samehada, even one drop of her blood is shed, a slaughter party is going to happen:.

_.:One tear slip from her apple green eyes, he will give that bastard a taste of Mangekyou Sharingan:. _

* * *

A very, very damn annoying _brat_ was here in her room, squealing about Hinata this and Hinata that. The blond has been going out with Hinata for who knows how long. Neji was not happy when he first heard the news that spread like wild fire through out Konoha.

"Yo, doc!"

She knew that voice, one of her patients from two years ago. The only man who calls her doc while others call her _Haruno-sensei/Sakura-sensei. . SAKURA-CHAN!_, that's from Naruto. _Sakura_, for those who are too cool for suffix.

If that man is here, well there's a ninety-nine percent _that_ man will be here too.

"Taicho is waiting for you."

Sakura rubbed her temple, "Fishy-chan, learn to knock." the man laughed at her.

Hoshigaki Kisame, came to Konoha with the Uchiha brothers. They worked out their relationship like no one had imagined. Everyone fear the three Akatsuki when they were in Konoha, even up till now, people are still afraid of them. People were afraid of Kisame because of his strength and threatening look.

Many feared the two Uchihas. One for the murdering of the Clan and the other was a maniac for plotting revenge. Being in probation for a year with Anbus following them like professional stalkers.

Sakura sighed as Kisame lead her down the hall, Naruto had bid her goodbye and good luck. When he was out her door he had grinned and said, "I better keep Sasuke-teme away when you're busy with him, we all know how possessive teme can get."

Kisame opened the door of a very high class room where rich people are put in. Nurses surround the door to spy on the handsome Anbu-captain Uchiha who was sitting on the bed with a blank look as usual.

"He's all yours, doc." Kisame said, jokingly. Sakura shut the door as the whines about her being greedy from the nurses. Just before she totally shut the door, one of them shouted, "Sakura-sensei! You already have Sasuke-sama! Don't be greedy and share Itachi-sama with us too!"

_'Sasu's my teammate.'_ she thought.

"For the love of god Tachi, do something about them." Sakura pouted, Itachi shook his head and smirked at her.

That smirk.

Instantly she knew, he was planning something.

"Hey Tachi, where have you been these few weeks?"

His smirk widen, "Miss me that much?"

She stare at him blankly, "No, you miss a check up and those nurses out there were demanding your appearance."

A comfortable silence came when she start her procedure on his eyes. Making him remember the first time he had met her, she was not hat he had imagined to be. Not one of those crazy girls who crave attention from him and his brother.

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

"...anyone care to explain why it smells like butt in here?"

The Anbus bowed at her, "My deepest apology Sakura-sama, we had to bring _these_ three in at a time like this."

"Hey! They are human too, pay some respect. They are not some monster that's gonna swallow you raw."

The Anbus suck in a breath, they all knew Sakura is about respect. From Shinobis to missing-nins.

"My apologies." the Anbus bowed but still glared at them behind their mask.

Itachi had been observing her since she first walk in, long wavy rosy color hair. Big doll green eyes. She was a strange girl, from her attitude to her height. She was a small doctor, about five-seven that compare to his six-one frame.

"Aye Fishy-chan, I like your skin color, wanna go tanning after?" her grinning face never flattered.

Kisame grinned at her, "Sorry O'chibi. I can't risk being toasted."

She cocked her head to the side, "Mm, okay. Maybe next time."

That, is how Kisame and Sakura became best-friends. She was actually the first person in Konoha who treated him like a normal person with her warm personality.

She then look at the two forgotten Uchihas who were sitting on separate beds next to each other. Their aqua were murderous and deadly like they were about to have a slaughter party on the Anbus surrounding the room.

Unexpectedly, they had welcomed her warm, heart melting smile.

"Welcome home, Sasu, Tachi."

She then turned to Kisame who blinked at her, "And welcome to your new home, Fishy-chan."

Naruto was the first one to barge into the room, Anbus tried to stop him from knocking some sense into the younger Uchiha. Naruto was beyond pissed but welcomed Sasuke back with a huge grin after tackling the Uchiha.

Finding out Naruto was the new Hokage when one of them shouted 'Hokage-sama!'. Naruto was grinning like a retard and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Since you're here, care to do something for me?"

"Anything for my beloved sister, but make it quick. I got a date with Hinata-chan."

"Take them to the shower room and watch them-"

Naruto screamed, "Oh god Sakura-chan! I'm interested in _**WOMEN**_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they're more comfortable with you than the Anbus. You wait inside while they wait outside."

Naruto grip Sakura's arm and stomp like a child, "Nooooo-"

"Naru-Naru, it's not like you haven't seen men naked."

The blond gagged and shouted, "I-it was an accident! I didn't mean to barge in when Kakashi and Anko were having sex!"

Sakura laughed, she love teasing the blond. He was too much fun, "What about Jiraya and Tsunade?"

"I didn't think they would be doing it in **my** office! They even made me watch! EEEWWHH!" the blond exclaimed with anime tears.

She shrugged, pushing the Anbus, the ex-Akatsukis and Naruto out of the room. Itachi was the last one out, as he walk out, giving her one last stare. She grip his hand to stop him from walking. Two Anbus stayed behind.

"Hey Tachi," calling him so familiar gave him a new feeling. He had wished for someone who wasn't afraid of him to be comfortable around him. Everyone around him was either formal or rude. He didn't mind any of them, since he was use to it when he was a missing nin.

"Are you going blind?"

Ah, she saw through him. Through his actions and poker face.

"Yes, Haruno-san-"

"Stop being so formal. Sakura is fine." she smiled at him, guiding him towards a door on the opposite of the bed.

"There's a shower room right there. That bathroom is for emergencies. Since the big shower room is full of other Shinobis that came in injured, let's say you have an emergency. The other two will come in later, your eyes comes first before you really go blind."

The girl wasn't afraid of him. No fear ever erupt from her when he's close to her. With the two Anbus, he can easily beat in an instant she was at a disadvantage. He knew she knew too. But she still be natural around him.

When he came out of the bathroom with new clothes. Not those ridiculous clown clothing. It was the one he would wear everyday. Black shirt and black pants. He's not a fan of bright colors like that fox boy.

But he can make an exception for her.

Rosy hair and bright green eyes.

Yes, she's an exception.

"Switch your Sharingan off."

Since Sharingan was with him when he was very young, switching it on and off was like breathing. Very natural.

Sitting down on his bed, he looked up and could not make out anything besides a very blurry pair of green eyes and pink hair. No details at all. As she turned around to look at the chart on her desk, he activated his Sharingan back on. He wanted details of her. Not wanting to waste any minute to see her face and gorgeous smile.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to turn it off?" she frowned, her hand came in contact with his temple. Rubbing them in circles, a sign to relieve stress.

"I know you get an huge headache by trying very hard to make out every detail of things but you gotta let your eyes rest."

Closing his eyes as well deactivating his Sharingan. Feeling soothing chakra entering his system. Checking for any sign of injuries, she frowned.

"Tachi, you have to take care of yourself. You haven't been eating right and not to mention sleeping."

He didn't answer but kept he words in mind, how she acted right now was like she known him for many years.

"Guah!- Sakura-chan! Why are in a room with Uchiha bastard number two alone!" Naruto gasp when he opened the door.

"Because the other shower rooms was being occupied by the Anbus that had check ups today."

Naruto pointed at Itachi, "When I come back, I better see Sakura-chan all healthy and pure!" then turning to the Anbus.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN FROM THESE HORNY MEN!"

**.:End Flashback:.**

* * *

"Tachi?"

He blinked out of his thoughts, boldly wrapping his arms around her waist. She stopped her check on his eyes and questioningly look down at him since he was sitting and she was standing between his legs.

"Are you feel okay?"

He had been have body contact with her and only her for the last one and a half year. She would let him hug her as long as he wants and wherever he wants. She was always warm, like her smile and personality.

A familiar knock on the door got their attention. With the scent, strength on the knock, Sakura immediately knew who it was.

"Sasu-chan," she looked at the man in total black like his brother then look at the clock on the wall. Her eyes flee back to Sasuke with fan girls behind him, squealing and yelling, 'Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!'. He had shut the door in their faces, despite their protests about Sakura being _way_ too close to Itachi.

"You're fifteen minutes early."

"Better than late, I don't want a certain someone-" eying Itachi who smirked at Sasuke against Sakura's soft breasts, tightening his grip around her small waist,"-taking more advantages than he's already having."

"Jiraya? He has Tsunade-"

"Hn."

Sakura was very, very dense. Just like Naruto, that blond didn't know Hinata's feeling until she shouted her guts out during the battle with Pein. That dumb blond finally know but still didn't know how to do the dating stuff that many teens are used to.

Two years back, when he came back, he was kind of expecting some torture from Ibiki that will leave him at the gate of hell. Or will be execution. If it was Tsunade that was still the Hokage then one of the choices will happen but Naruto was the leader of the village. He decided that one year probation was enough because adding his boring lecture on the three ex-missing ninjas was just plain hell.

Naruto went ranting on Sasuke for being a gay ass and hoped he was raped by Orochimaru and his pet boy, Kabuto. And hope he had a foursome with his Taka teammates, which he did not do any of them, so he can get AIDS.

He shouted at Itachi that he's a dumbass for doing things on his own. And how good of a brother he was but just had to make his brother into a brainless avenger.

Kisame, some words, "_Yo, take Sakura-chan's advice. Go tanning, make you uneatable. Cause I wanna fry you and eat you up with some BBQ sauce."_

Naruto will always be Naruto.

"Psst, Tachi. Is it just me or does Sasu space out a lot these days?" Sakura whispered in Itachi's ears as she gaze at Sasuke.

His chest rumble with a deep chuckle, and decided not to answer.

"I can hear you,"

Sakura waved him off, "Lay down and shut up."

Watching Sasuke climb on the bed and lied down on his stomach, she got out of Itachi's iron grip. She climbed on Sasuke's back.

"Sasu, I hope I'm fat enough to crush your old bones." she silently said with a hint of sarcasm, Itachi smirked in amusement as he made eye contact with Sakura.

The Uchihas never came across a woman who doesn't flirt and try to swoon them. She is the first female to make body contact with them without being thrown across the room. Itachi was surprised though. After all, she was the first girl Sasuke had ever smiled at after the massacre.

As Sakura climbed on his back. Sitting on his narrowed hips, her cold thighs touched the side of his body.

Her hand linger on his shoulders, his muscles are so tense that it's rock hard. She put just the right amount in her strength an chakra to remove the knot in his muscles, after few minutes, he begin to relax under her touch.

"Is this pressure fine? Or do you need more?" she asked, a quiet breath of relief escape him.

"No, it is perfect."

Her hand moved across his smooth yet faintly scarred old wounds. Showing her that he indeed is a true Shinobi. No matter how powerful one may be. Wounds are always the best feature to show how brave and fearless they are.

Her hands focus on the knot on his neck and apply firm pressure on the spot. Her eyes trail the muscles that were not too over loaded on his back to his arms.

Sakura just wanted to get the hell out of this awkward position before the blond Hokage sees. Naruto would be pissed off when he sees her sitting on Sasuke's back with this tight white uniform on her body.

Naruto will burst with flames like a dragon. Especially when her skirt length was mid thigh. The guys of Team Seven are overly protective of her when it comes to male species.

He let out a low groan for her to hear. Her hand twitched, Sakura did not know this cold Anbu can make the sound.

The sexylious deep sound came from Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. Just like that time Itachi made the sound for her when she helped him relive his back muscle tenseness.

"Sasu-chan, you're getting old." mentioning his back problems.

"I'm only eighteen, Sakura."

Ever since he came back, his back was hurting like a bitch. Naruto had tried many methods to get the Uchiha to see one of the massage professionals but he found that all of them were female. He refused right away, then Naruto had an idea in his mind.

"_How about this, you keep an eye on your horny brother when he's around Sakura-chan and I will let her heal your back-"_

"_Deal, Dobe."_

Sakura got up after getting the last tense muscle to relax and send chakra to do a final check up in his body. Ordering them to stay seated until she comes back with their reports, right after she shut the door, Itachi spoke up.

"Your back has healed months ago. It's just the tense muscles." a true statement.

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Hn."

"Jealousy does not fit you, Outoto."

"Shut up Nii-san. You basically see her everyday."

"So do you." Itachi smirked in return.

"That-... Hn..."

Their favorite rosette came back with two sheets of paper in her hands, scanning the report, she grinned.

"Tachi, your eyes has completely healed, and Sasu. Your back is fully healed too. You were just too tense."

Bad news.

Bad, bad news.

With their injuries healed. They won't have time to be with her anymore. Their only reason why they keep saying their eyes/back hurts was because she does more healing on them and spends more time with them than anyone else.

"Sakura, my leg/jaw hurts."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as if she was saying, 'what?' in a weird way. She stared at Sasuke's leg for a moment, "You were just beating up Naru-Naru yesterday."

"I... have Diabetes."

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "You're all fine and healthy. You do not have Diabetes. I checked your blood during the last five minute."

She then turned to Itachi, "Tachi, you probably just have cramps on your jaw. It will go away."

Itachi looked into her eyes, he grabbed her hand. Giving an iron squeeze, Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. Firm and determined.

"_**It hurts."**_

Both Uchiha were not gonna release her until she agree to give them a check up.

She sighed with a small pout, "Alright, I'll schedule you two a check up for tomorrow."

After tomorrow, they will have to think of another excuse to have her time again.

This is why Uchiha gets what they want. When another Uchiha try to get the same thing, in another word, person, things heat up in a challenge. Uchihas love challenges.

Sasuke and Itachi are already having brother rivalries.

Very hot and sexy rivalries.

* * *

"Yo! O'chibi." Kisame greeted her as she walked out of the store with Akamaru beside her. His mouth carrying two large bags while Sakura had two bags in her hands too.

"Where is that mutt's owner?" he asked, Akamaru growled at the shark man. Sakura laughed, "Kiba's sister is giving him a lesson on something. So I figure I need a helping hand and borrowed Akamaru for today."

Kisame tilted his head to the side, tapping his Samehada with his head, "You need help with that?" he pointed towards the bags.

She blink before answering, "No-" he still took the heavy bag in her left hand. Since she was a right handed person, left hand tend to have less strength than her right hand. He noted that the bag was full of blankets.

"Damn, I didn't know you can't stand the cool summer breeze!" he exclaimed.

She grinned, "These are not for me." turning the corner of an old building beside the Hokage's office, a group of stray puppies sitting on the dirty newspaper that was on the ground.

"Can't you just hand them to the vet?"

Sakura shook her head, "I tried, but every shop is full."

Taking the newspaper off the ground and tossing it somewhere else, she put a large basket against the wall and pulled the blanket out of the bag Kisame was holding. Layering it over the plastic like wood color basket to get it more comfortable for the puppies to sleep in.

Taking the two bags from Akamaru, she pulled out a tent and set it all up in one minute. Kisame watched as she work with a smile on her face. The puppies were attracted to him and played around his feet.

"Seems like they really like you, Fishy-chan."

Kisame snorted and crouch down. One of the beagles put it's paws on his knees and stared at him with wide brown eyes. Tail wiggling excitingly. Kisame was in a very awkward situation, he's never good with any innocent looking animals.

"Oi, why does it keep staring at me?" Kisame looked at Sakura for help. She laughed at him, "It wants you to pet its head."

Kisame slowly, like he was about to touch an new born baby, reach to the head. Surprisingly, it rub its head in his palms. The Anbu just found himself a new playmate.

Looking at Sakura who held up a polka dolt puppy with a huge smile on her face. He wondered to himself, why hasn't he had met her earlier. Or born in Konoha. Because for sure, he would never be a missing nin if he had known her.

But then again, he was glad he became a missing nin, he was able to meet Sakura. Finding someone who would look up to him like a brother.

He remember how everyone was too afraid of him to even approach him in the beginning but she acted friendly to him like she did to the other two Uchihas.

Kisame wasn't as scary as people assume him to be. He found out that fact from Sakura.

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

"Before becoming known as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame was assigned to the Cypher Division by his superior, Fuguki Suikazan to guard them. While resting, the team was cornered by Ibiki Morino's platoon during a mission. Kisame chose to kill his teammates in order to prevent any information from being leaked out."

One laughed out loud with the gulping sound of sakes mixing in, "That monster had the guts to come to Konoha."

Another raspy voice echoed, "He might have the looks of a giant monster, but we all know he's weak."

Sakura stood in the shadow as she over heard the conversation. Her body shook. Those men have guts. Talking about her friend like shit.

"He later killed his master when he realized that he was selling information as well, taking control of Samehada for himself and also replacing him as one of the Seven Swordsmen." the first voice continued.

"That man has the fucking name of the Monster of The Hidden Mist. Don't make me laugh." the third voice barked.

Sakura looked in the corner of her eyes to see Kisame beside her, hearing the whole conversation. She bit her tongue and her head fell down with bangs covering her glassy emerald, her hand turned into a fist when she heard what they said next.

"I was so glad he left the Kirigakure for good, cause man, that name did not match him. One of the seven sword men? Hahaha, you have got to be shitting me. When I was there for a mission, everyone in the village hated him, what a annoying fly."

Sakura came out of the shadow with raging anger in her eyes while the others stared at her, "Oh, Sakura-san, wanna have a drink with us?" one of them wiggled his brows.

She mange to put up a fake smile, "Oh no. Do you mind telling me who you were talking about?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

The three raised an eyebrow at her, "Hoshigaki Kisame-"

Her eyes turned deadly cold, "Take it back, all of it."

The feeling from her cold eyes made them realize that this was not the normal Sakura they are dealing with, the color was no longer shining under the sunlight. It was beyond dull. Like the deep bottom of the sea.

Kisame stepped out from the shadow, surprising the Konoha Shinobis. Sakura's hard, freezing voice echoed in their mind, "I don't appreciate you talking about my friend."

The blond haired man smirked at her, "So you're friends with him huh. How does it feel to be friend with that damn shark?"

Sakura only coldly stared at the man, "Let me guess? Good? Hahahaha!" he laughed with the other two.

"That loner deserves to be bashed! He killed his own squad to keep some damn code a secrete!" the red head with black eyes shouted with a smirk.

Sakura, her legs moved her closer to the ninjas, "That's right, talk all you want now."

Another step closer, "Because when you know it, you wouldn't be able to talk anymore."

Step closer.

Stopping directly five feet from them. She stood there with a blade in her hand, "When this sword reaches you. You're gonna hate your mother for bring you to this world."

Lifting her sword up, in attempt to cut the bastards up in pieces but Kisame gripped her hand to make her stop in mid air. Kisame glared at the ninjas, they fearfully skittered away. Slowly bring her hands down and making her drop the sword.

Sakura whipped her face and tears dry. Kisame stood behind her, looking goofy as ever but she knew he was not happy at all.

"It's fine. It's been like this since forever-"

Sakura felt her eyes water again as big round teardrops begin to fall from her large doe eyes, she used the back of her hand to whip the tears from her left eye.

"It's not fine! You can't just let them talk about you like that!"

Kisame ruffle his blue hair with a sigh, "It's the past, I'm used to it." he said with a casual grin.

She glared up at him with tears. Her glare was not effective than before.

"Just because your appearance is different from everyone doesn't mean you can be treated like crap!"

Her first words were not to judge him. It was words the smack him in the face, telling him to wake up and be like a man.

"You're a man! Take the insults and throw it back at their faces! The Fishy-chan I know is not a wimp!"

She didn't pity him for his past. She didn't laugh at him for being alone as many have done. Nor she called him a monster after hearing about his past.

Sakura, the girl who he barely knows stood up for him and took on those ninjas to stick up for him while he took all the insults in and forget them.

She lightly fist bump his torso as her tears stopped falling, the girl was not only brave and strong, she was fragile and emotional at the same time.

He found his reason for feeling attach to her, protect her like she's his little sister.

"You're Hoshigaki Kisame, not Kirigakure's monster."

**.:End Flashback:.**

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay."

After eating a delicious meal of ramen. Which Naruto had commanded to make more flavors of ramen. Now the ramen shop has more than one hundred flavors of ramen thanks to Naruto. Sakura had to leave right away after their meal when one of her patients called in for eating rat poison.

"Stupid-asses these days."

Kisame came back to the ally in the late evenings, just as the rain begin to pour down. Seeing how the tent protected the puppies from the rain but the basket was doing no help. There were large holes between every long strip of plastic that would have the blanket soak as the rain trail down to the sewer.

Picking the puppies up, sheltering with his umbrella. That one beagle stared at him like this morning, Kisame looked away, "Oi, oi, oi. Don't look at me like that. I don't have an extra hand to pet you."

Turning around, he saw Sakura panting heavily with an see through umbrella in her hand. She sighed in relieve when she saw him, putting her hand on her chest to empathize how scared she was.

"God, Fishy-chan. You scared the hell outta me when Kaka-sensei told me you weren't home yet."

Kisame grinned then mentioned her towards the puppies in his arms. Her facial expressions light up then sniggered to Kisame, "See, they aren't that bad."

He couldn't agree more.

When they got to Kakashi's house, a porn house that is. Immediately feeling Sakura's chakra, Kakashi sat up and went superman on his porn books and stuff them anywhere he can stuff it in. Naruto had warned/threatened Kakashi that if any of his porn comes to Sakura's virgin eyes, he will be dead meat.

"Come in!" he chirped happily.

Sakura took a look around the living room. Kisame had been crashing in Kakashi's house since the probation was over. Kakashi was fine having a roommate that didn't mind his porn all over the place. It was another way to watch over Kisame since all Akatsukis, or in this case, ex-Akatsukis are tricky these days.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm crashing in with you and Fishy-chan tonight."

Kakashi shrugged, "That's fine, you better start changing, my carpet's getting wet." he pointed at a dark spot on his gray carpet. Crouching down to the bottom drawer of his clothing section, he pulled out a shirt Naruto use to wear when he slept over.

Sakura chuckled with no amusement, "You have got to be kidding me, I am not wearing that ramen stained shirt."

Digging in for a newer shirt, he tossed it to her then glared at her for bring in puppies, "Sakura, what's the meaning of this?"

"No worries Kaka-sensei! I won't tell Anko about your porn!

Kakashi froze like a statue as she skipped to the bathroom. Anko still haven't found out about his whole collection of Icha Icha books and DVDs. She only knows he had couple of books but not a whole _collection_.

Kakashi muttered to himself, "I hate when she threatens me with my porn."

"Who knew the great Kakashi would be afraid of a petite woman." Kisame smirked, flopping himself down on his bed that was across from the room. He had used his chakra to keep him dry through out the walk back to Kakashi's house.

"Just you wait to see her in beast mode. She's a freaking super woman."

Kisame had heard about her inhuman strength that she got from Tsunade. That's when he started not to look down on small people. A petite body like hers can make the toughest man be on his knees by her inhuman strength or her manipulation.

"I have been wondering, how was the relationship between Team Seven?"

Kakashi sighed, laying in bed with his hand under his head and the other holding up his orange book, memories of the old smiles on faces he wish he would have back.

"Everything was normal before Sasuke left. Naruto never used to smile like before. When we encounter Sasuke at Orochimaru's layer, not once he attacked Sakura. That instant, I knew Sasuke would never hurt her or even attempt to. She was the bond that kept us together, without her, we wouldn't even be Team Seven again."

Putting his book on his face like he was about to sleep, "Sasuke almost killed Sakura when his mind was clogged up with revenge. Everything changed from then. Sakura has been unconscious for two months and Naruto had decided to give up on Sasuke and became the Rokudaime. We never thought he would come back, with his brother alive next to him."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sakura is a very forgiving girl, she never stayed mad at Sasuke and told Naruto to keep going after him."

The Jounin pierce his eyes through the side opening of his book to Kisame, "Sakura once told me this about the Akatsuki and Sasuke."

"_They just want to be accepted for who they are."_

Kisame closed his eyes, reopened them when Sakura walking out with a gray t-shirt and shorts. His non-blood related sister is such an adorable little girl.

Kakashi begin to make room for her on his bed, she stopped him before he fully moves, "Ah, no Kaka-sensei. You giggle in your sleep."

"Hey!"

She stepped over the large framed shark man who was laying on his back and snuggle in the blanket. The puppies snuggled comfortably on Sakura and Kisame, "The most Fishy-chan do is snore."

"I do not giggle in my-" Kakashi rant on, "You even try to squish me with your weight! God Kaka-sensei! Go to the gym more!"

"Sakura, you're pushing it."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

A shriek Kakashi's apartment, alerting the Kiri-nin and the Jounin. Kakashi had clinched his book dearly to him.

"Alright, who's getting raped?" Kakashi shouted, frantically looking around his one roomed apartment, adding the bathroom.

"Kaka-sensei! I didn't know you had a sleepover! Why didn't you call us?" Naruto's voice echoed loudly, Kakashi rubbed his head as a major headache start to form. Looking from Sasuke to Itachi to Naruto who were fully dressed.

"Naruto, it's fucking seven in morning."

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE! IT'S A WONDERFUL MORNING!"

"GAHHH! MOTHER FUCKER! IT'S TOO FUCKING EARLY!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT!" Naruto screamed at the balcony to the upper floor. A man popped his head down and widen his eyes.

"My deepest apology Hokage-sama!" and slammed his balcony door close. Naruto huffed then all the color drained from his face, "Shark face! What did you do to Sakura-chan!"

Kisame stretched then relax with his elbows on his knees, yawning from his long night sleep. Ignoring the blond, he stalked towards the bathroom. Sakura opened one of her hazy eyes, trying to make out the details but her sleepiness wasn't going away.

"Naru-Naru, five more minutes..."

"No, no, no. wake up princess! We can't lose more time to spend together."

Sakura groaned, reach up to get something, anything to block the sunlight and the blonds obnoxious voice. Unintentionally, she had pulled Sasuke down, wrapping her arms around his torso and under his arms, she snuggled towards him.

Smelling a fresh scent of peppermint, she opened her eyes. Coming face to face with a black shirt, she sat up side ways. As she sat up, the beagle on her leg slid off.

"Mm, Sasu-chan. You can't just climb into someone else's bed."

Sasuke didn't have the time to say something back before she got up, tripped over the blanket. Pushing Naruto onto Kakashi's bed and landing in Itachi's arms.

"What is up with the puppies?" Naruto cocked his head to he side.

Kisame came out of the bathroom with new clothes on and a fresh smile on his face, "We brought them back."

"We?" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, "Me and Sakura."

Sakura untangled her legs with the blanket with Itachi's arm encircled around her waist. She looked up at Itachi and said, "Does your eyes still hurt?"

"Hn, no."

Breaking out of Itachi's hold, she stumble her way to the bathroom, Naruto begin to sing.

"Ichi, ni, Sunshine, Ichi, ni, Sunshine, ichi, ni, Sunshine yon...WE GO! WE GO!"

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto like he was a idiot which he is. Sasuke sighed in his hand while Itachi tried, actually _tried_ to block out the awful noise with his chakra.

"Like my singing? YOHOHOHOHO!"

Kisame was on the ground laughing his ass off while Kakashi already passed out from the high pitch. Sakura stood in the door way.

"Naru-Naru, have you been watching ONE PIECE lately?"

**The End.**


End file.
